Lithography, such as photolithography, is a method used to structure material on a precise scale and is often used in the manufacture of semiconductors (e.g., microchips). Lithography employed to create semiconductors uses a photomask as a master from which a final pattern is created. Current methodologies of lithography treat the target layout (pattern) as a fixed requirement. Having fixed requirements in lithography is increasingly challenging due to modern semiconductor designs that pack more and more design elements in a smaller package. In order to fit the increased number of design elements on a small package, tolerances of the mask must often be extremely tight. These tight tolerances result various challenges, such as increased time to create a mask, which result in increased cost to manufacture the semiconductors.